Don't let go
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping - Oneshot: Lyra's hanging on the edge on a cliff and the only one who can save her is Silver, but when her hands slips out of him she falls into a coma... Silver gets strange dreams about Lyra...


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade!******

**Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Silver's P.O.V.**

**Don't let go**

_"Lyra, don't you dare to let go!" The scared look in her eyes told me she wouldn't.___

_"Silver, I have to tell you something…"___

_"Lyra, is it that urgent?" Was she crazy? She was hanging on a cliff and the only thing that held her up was my hand and now she had to tell me something?___

_"If I fall, it might be urgent." Her voice had a serious tone, I wasn't used to this.___

_"You won't fall, I promise. I won't let go." Her brown eyes looked into mine and it seemed like she could read my soul. "Where's that Lugia of yours anyway?" I asked. He could easily catch the girl on his neck but for some reason he wasn't here.___

_"He's at the pokécenter…" O great, that means I would've to pull her up myself. I felt her hand slipping out of mine. "Silver?" she said my name with an anxious tone. I couldn't tell her I was scared too, I had to be strong, for her. Suddenly her hand wasn't holding mine anymore. "Silver, I love you!" she screamed to me while she fell into the darkness.___

_I fell down on my knees while tears were crashing down on the ground, I had never cried before, it felt strange. "I love you too, Lyra."_

I woke up sweating and my hands were shaking. Sunlight was coming through the window and I looked at my watch, it was 6.32 am. I sighed and went to the little bathroom. Some cold water would help me. I looked into the mirror and I could see Lyra's scared eyes in mine. "Why did I let go?" I asked myself while I put on my clothes.

Someone knocked on the door and nurse Joy entered. "How are you doing?" her voice was full of compassion.

"Fine, how's Lyra?" She smiled at me and I already knew what she was going to say.

"Still no change." I nodded once and she went back outside. It had been three weeks since she fell off that cliff, into the crushing water. The police officers had found her on the shore after two hours and I carried her in my arms to the pokécenter, it was a hospital for people too. My Feraligatr came out of his pokéball and stood next to me, we were both looking out of the window.

"You can go to the pool, I'll go to Lyra," I said to him while I turned around and walked away.

Every day it became harder for me to walk into her room. It was filled with her scent, apart from the hospital scent. But that wasn't what made it hard, it was seeing her there, without any joy in her eyes. There were some nights that I fell asleep, holding her hand. There were days that I talked to her and just told her everything about my life, about my father, about my love for her… Maybe she heard me, maybe she didn't but I didn't care, I just needed to be with her and talk to her. "Hey there," I whispered while I placed a kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes. I slightly brushed her cheek with my fingers and went down her arm to grab hold off her hand. "I'm sorry, Lyra." This was the sentence I always used when I started talking to her. I strangled my fingers through hers and sighed. I wanted her to wake up, I wanted her to be in my arms and tell me everything was ok.

**5 weeks later:**

"You should get some rest." Nurse Joy walked into the room and I shook my head. "Silver, she's been lying here for almost two months, you have to go one with your life." I knew she was right but I couldn't leave her, not now. "You're Pokémon are starting to get worried too." I smiled at her.

"Do you promise to call me when something changes?" She smiled back.

"Of course I will Silver."

"Then please let me stay with her one more time," I asked.

It didn't feel right to be on the road again, not without the possibility of her popping up around the corner. My Feraligatr slowly followed me while we were going to Goldenrod City. It was getting dark and I had to make sure that we had a room at the pokécenter.

"Do you still have a room?" I asked the woman behind the desk. She turned around and she looked a bit in shock.

"You're that boy," she said to me.

"I'm what boy?" I asked her, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You're that boy the girl was talking about, your name is Silver, isn't it?" Nurse Joy stood up and walked towards me.

"How do you know my name?"

"She has told me all about you, she was here a few months ago, she told me about your adventures, how you beat the former Champion Lance and gym leader Claire." There was only one person who knew this story, Lyra.

"What did this girl look like?" I asked her.

"She had a white hat and two pigtails and deep brown eyes."

"It can't be… Lyra…" I whispered.

"Yes, her name was Lyra. It seemed like she absolutely adored you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so she had been here and she talked about me, I could hardly remember her voice after all this time. "Are you ok boy? It seems like you saw a ghost." I shook my head and just asked for a room.

"Silver?" her voice woke me up and I was sure I was dreaming, she couldn't be here. I opened my eyes and my room was dark. "I'm scared," she said again and I felt her soft skin touching my hand.

"Lyra?" I asked.

"Yes?" So it was her.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because it's dark, can I sleep here with you?"

"Sure." I moved a bit and I could hear the bed cracking when she laid herself next to me. This was just a dream so I thought I could wrap my arms around her.

"Thanks," she whispered and I felt her soft lips on my cheek. "Sweet dreams, Silver." She said, not knowing I was already in one.

I woke up and her scent hit me like a bullet in the head. "This can't be real, I must be imagining things," I said to myself when I walked to the bathroom. I tripped on something when I got in and cursed the object that rolled to my bedroom. To my surprise it was a pokéball and when I ordered the Pokémon out it was a Typhlosion, no, it wasn't a normal Typhlosion, it was _her_ Typhlosion. "What are you doing here? Did nurse Joy put you into my bag when I left?" The Pokémon shook his head and tried to make clear he didn't know how he got here either. "Well, I guess you'll have to stay with me until we get back, okay?" He nodded once and returned into his pokéball.

_I know he'll be save with you_. Her voice caught me by surprise and I looked across the room.

"Lyra?" I whispered but of course I got no answer. "Maybe nurse Joy is right, I have to move on, I'm starting to imagine things way too much," I murmured while I walked back into the bathroom.

**One week later:**

I hadn't heard her voice or dreamed about her anymore after that day I found Typhlosion and somehow I was disappointed. I missed hearing her voice. Every night her starter Pokémon wanted to light a little fire for his trainer and who was I to stop him? When we slept in the forest he would just search for a branch and use an ember on it. I know he missed her, I missed her too. Nurse Joy hadn't called so I was pretty sure that Lyra was still in her coma and that nothing had changed. I sighed, I did it every night before I went to sleep and Typhlosion and Feraligatr knew what it meant, they had to go back to their pokéball. I laid myself down onto the grass in my sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Lyra," I whispered to the dark night.

I heard some noise and opened my eyes. It was still dark outside but I could hear someone talking. When I got up I saw Lyra talking to her Typhlosion and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Somehow I was glad to see her again, although I was just dreaming. She noticed me standing behind the tree and she looked in my eyes with her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you last week," she said while she approached me.

"No problem." My voice didn't sound like mine, it sounded softer around her.

"You've stopped telling me stories," she said while we walked back to my sleeping bag. I took it and sat down against a tree. She sat down next to me and laid her head upon my shoulder while I laid the sleeping bag around us.

"I've only been gone for a week, what should I tell you?"

"Just tell me the first thing you think of," she smiled at me.

To my surprise I woke up that morning, sitting against the three, maybe I walked around in my sleep. Since I was always alone no one could've ever told me if I did or didn't. After stretching out my limbs I thought it might be a good time to go and see Lyra. After all those dreams about her I just _needed_ to see her face. My Skarmory was glad he could fly and so we flew to the girl I loved.

"Silver, why are you here?" nurse Joy asked.

"I just had to come and see her." She smiled at me, she understood why I needed to be here. "Still no change I guess." She shook her head. I walked into the room and it hurt to see her lying there, not able to talk or to smile at me. "Hey there," I kissed her forehead and took her hand in mine. "I've missed you," I whispered into her ear. I sat down on a chair and started talking again. "You must think I'm a pain in the ass, always being here, even now I'm back to the traveling. But I missed you and I guess that it doesn't hurt to see me once a week. Yes indeed, I'm planning on visiting you once a week. Your Typhlosion has been travelling with me, he seems to be happy. Well not happy but you know, he's a bit distracted now he's on the road again. Today he seemed a lot happier, but I don't know why, I haven't asked him. Anyway, I needed to come here today because I dreamed of you, the first night I was gone and last night. I just needed to see your pretty face. It's a shame that you don't have your goofy pigtails anymore… Do you want to know what I dreamed about? Well, of course you do, you always put your nose into my business." I smiled a bit at her. "The first night you woke me up, you were scared of the dark and you slept in my arms the whole night. I wish you could really do that, Lyra… Last night you also woke me up and you asked to tell me stories about my journey, although I'm just gone for a week. You really are a curious person, aren't you?" It was good to 'talk' with her again. "Anyway, I've got to go now, take care, pigtails." I squeezed in her hand and walked to the door.

_Turn around, redhead._ I heard her voice inside my head and the only thing I could do was listen and do what it said. There she was, with a little frown on her face and her hand grabbed the blanket.

"Lyra?" I whispered when I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm here, everything's ok." She opened her eyes and whispered out my name.

"I dreamed about you," she said. "You were telling me all these stories and then you held me in your arms because I couldn't sleep. I wanted to thank you so I left my Typhlosion with you, I knew you would take care of him and he would take care of you. Then we were in this forest, sitting against a three and then you… Wait a second, where am I? Was I really in a coma? Were those stories real?" She looked around the room and I felt tears dripping down on our hands.

"Lyra, you're awake," was the only thing I could say.

"You were really here all this time?" she asked. "Those dreams, were they also real?"

"I don't know," I said to her. "If it were just dreams, then I had the same but that doesn't matter anymore. You're awake and fine and I have to tell you something now I have the chance."

"Is it really that urgent?" she said with a teasing tone. Of course she knew what I was going to say.

"I love you, Lyra." Her brown eyes were reading my soul again.

"I love you too, Silver with a heart of gold."

**Note: If any of you wonders, yes, in the last line you can read "Soulsilver" and "Heartgold", and yes I did it on purpose :D**


End file.
